In accordance with the development of an electronic technology, various types of electronic products have been developed. A multimedia reproducing apparatus such as an audio video navigation (AVN) has been mounted within a vehicle, such that a driver may enjoy various contents while driving the vehicle. Particularly, an audio apparatus mounted within the vehicle has been used in various fields such as listening of the radio, listening of songs, a voice call in connection with a smart phone, or the like, while driving the vehicle.
However, when the driver listens to music or makes the voice call within the vehicle, occurrence of noise due to the driving of the vehicle may be problematic. Therefore, a technology of minimizing an influence of the noise due to the driving of the vehicle and allowing an original sound to be vividly heard using a noise canceling technology has been developed. An audio apparatus according to the related art mounted within a vehicle may reproduce only one audio signal through a plurality of speakers. In other words, according to the related art, multiple speakers could be used independently to allow users to listen to different music for example.